Escaping the Inevitable DISCONTINUED
by twistedcandycane
Summary: Elena is on the run, with her vampire friends protecting her. Klaus has sent an army of Origanls to capture her alive. Will they help Elena escape or are they all doomed while they help her escape the inevitable?DamonxElena StefanxElena DamonxRose, ect.
1. Time to go

**Threw The Eyes of a Vampire. -Time to go. **

**Summary: Klaus has received word of Elena's whereabout's, and now Stefan and Damon, along with a few other select vampires, have dedicated themselves to save Elena's life, along with everyone she loves. Now they must figure out a way to defeat Klaus, and the rest of The Originals. **

**Hey guys! I know I just finished my other story Missing In Action, but I just couldn't wait to get started on this one! Hope you enjoy! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do NOT own The Vampire Diaries. :(**

Damon watched as Elena slept peacfully in her bed. She was all wrapped in her white bed spread, head tilted in the opposite direction of him, towards the window. For once, she looked at peace. She had nothing to worry about when she was asleep. Not Klaus. The Originals. Not being sacrificed. Just being a normal teenage girl. He sighed. It was time to go.

"Elena, Elena, its time to wake up." Damon said as he gently nudged Elena awake.

"Whats happening?" She muttered as she rubbed the sleep away from her eyes.

"We need to leave. To get you into a safe place."

"Just 5 more minutes." Elena mumbled and rolled over, facing Damon.

"Elena, you're in danger. You have to leave Mystic Falls. Now." The urgency in his voice woke Elena up, partly.

"Damon? What are you doing in my room? Whats going on?" She raised herself off of her mattress.

"Klaus, he sent an army of Originals after you. If we don't leave now, you're going to die." Damon said as he was already packing some of Elena's favorite clothing in a black duffle bag he had brough from the Salvatore boarding house.

Elena got up and put a sweater over her tank top. "What about Jeremy, and Jenna?"

"Don't worry about it." Damon said as he made his way to Elena's dresser, and pulled open her under garmets drawer. He picked up a blue lace bra, examined it, and threw it in the black duffle bag.

"I am worried about it. They're my family, Damon!" Elena yelled as she grabbed a simple white bra from Damon and threw it in the duffle bag.

"Trust me Elena, they're safe, for now. We need to leave." Damon stood close to Elena, and looked her in the eye as said this. "Pack what you want. Tell me what you want to take." Damon said as he made his way to Elena's night stand.

"The picture of Mom, Dad, Jeremy and me. The white jewelry box on the left, and my teddy bear thats on my bed." Elena said as she finished packing her under cloths and made her way to the bathroom. "Also my journal. The green book on my nightstand." Elena called over her shoulder.

Elena came back from the bathroom with her personal bag, filled with all of her washroom supplies.

"Am I forgetting anything?" Elena asked as she zipped up the duffle bag. She turned and saw her bed was stripped of her bedspread and pillows. "Where did my bedding go?"

Damon entered the room with a garbage bag in hand, tied at the top. "I thought you might like something of home before we left."

"Thank you, Damon." Elena said as she attempted to sling the bag over her shoulder.

"Let me get that." Damon reached down to get the bag, when he heard something outside.

"Whats wrong-" Damon cut Elena off by putting a finger to her lips. When she gave him a confused look, he pointed to his ear, and then pointed in the direction of the window.

Damon pasued for a second. He heard a bushling outside, and someone the tree towards Elena's bedroom window. He pushed Elena against the wall, covering her mouth with his hand, silencing her.

Damon's mind went into overdrive as he figured out a way to get Elena and himself out of the house. Alive. After only a mere thrity seconds of thinking, his mind had figured out a plan. How fool proof, he didn't know. He looked at Elena's vervain necklace, and ripped it off.

Elena shot Damon a glare, but he silenced her.

_Elena, you need to trust me so we can both leave this house alive._

Damon's words echoed off of every corner in Elena's mind, and she looked at him, confused, wondering how he got in her mind without compelling her.

_Invite the Original in._

Elena looked at him, wondering why he would ask her to do that.

_Trust me, Elena, do it. I have a plan. _

As Damon said this, he let Elena go. _Open the window, and invite the vampire in. _

Elena paused, and made her way to the window. When she looked behind her, Damon had disappeared.

"Hello?" Elena called once she opened the window. Suddenly a well dressed man appeared infront of her.

"May I come in?" The man asked. He was dressed in a simple black and white suite, had black hair, brown eyes, and was very, very handsome. Way too handsome for a human being.

Elena gulped. "Certainly."

The vampire entered Elena's bedroom. He looked around Elena's room, and noticed the duffle bag on the floor.

"Going somewhere?" the vampire asked.

"No, I haven't gotten around to unpacking from a trip my family and I just took." Elena replied, hoping her lie didn't sound as untruthful to the vampire as it did to her.

He shot her a doubtful look, but shrugged it off. "I'm sorry I have to ask you this, but I need you to come with me." The vampire extended his hand to her.

"I don't want to go." Elena stepped back.

"I'm afraid, darling, that you have no choice." The vampire reached to grab hold of Elena, but before he had a chance to grab her, he groaned in pain, and collapsed to the floor, Damon behind him. The vampire's skin turned to a blue-grey colour, and the veins rose to the surface of his skin.

"Okay, lets go." Elena said as she made her way to the door.

"One second." Damon bent over the vampire's body. "You might want to turn away and cover your ears."

Elena did just what Damon said. When Damon appeared beside her with her duffle bag and the garbage bag with her bedding, she asked what he just did.

"I made sure he was dead for sure." Elena looked behind her and saw that the head was seperated from the body.

"Lets go." Damon said. Elena quickly picked up her bathroom bag and they both made their way downstairs. Elena put on her favorite pair of shoes and her favorite jacket, and the two went out to Damon's car. He put her stuff in the trunk and opened the passengers side door for her. They bothg got in the car, and Damon put the key in the ignition. "Time to hit the road." he muttered under his breath, than hit the gas and spead down the street at full speed.


	2. Asking for Assistance

**Threw The Eyes of a Vampire.-Asking for Assistance.**

**Hey guys! Enjoy! Review! Review! Review!**

"What the hell is going on Damon?" Elena demanded after they were out of clearview of her house. She was scared to death right now. She wanted answers. Damon came into her house in the middle of the night and took her away, claiming that she was in danger. She had no doubt, but what about Jenna and Jeremy? Bonnie and Caroline? Matt? Even Tyler! "Damon whats going on? Is my family safe?"

"Like I said before; Klaus sent an army of Originals after you. That was just one. Obviously the one that was liked the least. And to answer your other question: Yes, everyone is safe. Alaric took them on a "school field trip" to somewhere across the Atlantic." Damon replied as he clutched the wheel tightly, unusually uptight.

"Where are we going?" Elena was panicked now. The reality of Klaus coming after her and her loved ones set in, and it scared her to death. She didn't like this. It was all of her fault that all of her loved ones were ultimitley screwed. If she chose to surrender: Caroline, Bonnie and Tyler would die. If she chose to die: Jenna, Jeremy, and all of her close friends would die. If she chose vampirism: Elena was certain that whoever she was turned by would be staked, and she would have to watch those she cared about die, while she didn't. She had no options.

"Somewhere safe." Damon responded.

"Safe? Safe? Nowhere is safe Damon. They will find me either way." That fact was true and inevitable.

"Better on the run than having your blood poored out in an extremley painful way that no one can imagine." Damon reasoned.

"The more I run, the more danger I put my family and loved ones in. And how do you know that the sacrifice would be painful?"

"Does Klaus honestly seem like someone who would offer a little girl candy?" Damon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe if it was poisoned." Elena responded. "Okay stupid question." Admitidley, Elena was trying to make the sacrifice seem less and less awful. For both herself and Stefan. Maybe even Damon. Then a thought dawned on her.

"Where's Stefan?" She asked, a sense of urgency in her voice. Why hadn't he come instead of Damon?

"He's getting ready for your arrival." Damon responded, like it was common sense to know this.

"Why didn't he come?"

"Oh come on Elena, fill in the blanks. I am the stronger of the two of us, he is not. I am the one who is most likely to stand a fight against an Orignal. He, is not." Damon paused and turned to see Elena's reaction. "Glad I came, since obviosuly our predictions were right."

"Good thinking." Elena noted. "Thank you. For coming for me."

"You're welcome." Damon paused for a moment, then reached in his pocked and grabbed his phone and passed it to Elena. When she gave him a questioning look, he said: "I'm sure Stefan's going to want to know that I got you in my car in one peice. After that, sleep. We have a few hours until we get to our destination."

"Thanks, and speaking of which, what is our destination?" Elena asked as she began to send a text to Stefan that read, _I'm okay. Damon got to me just in time. Can't wait to see you. I love you. -Elena_

"Somewhere in Illinois." Damon shrugged.

"How long until we get there?" Elena asked, persisting with her questions.

"I don't know. We get there when we get there." Damon continued to give Elena lackluster answers.

"Why are you giving me crappy and undetailed answers?"

"Because I'm paranoid. I don't know where the Originals are, what they look like, or what they know. And I _hate _that they have that advantage over us." Damon said as he gripped the wheel harder with his frustration.

"Do we have any sort of advantage over them at all?" Elena asked, just as Damon's phone vibrated in Elena's hand with a message from Stefan. Damon remained silent while Elena read and responded to Stefan. _What happened, did an Original show up? _

_Yes, but Damon killed him. Currently, his staked body is laying on my bedroom floor, and his head is laying beside him. _

"We do have one advantage on our side," Damon began, and Elena looked over with a questioning look written across her face. "The infamous Salvatore brothers."

Elena chuckled at that. At least someone was able to be optmistic.

"Now, sleep. We have a long time until we arrive at our destination."

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Elena got out of the car and stretched, releasing all the tention from her muscles. The little nap she had on the way to her hide out was not an enjoyable one. Her kneck hurt, due to leaning against the window uncontorably, and her legs were asleep. She slowly shook them out, making sure not to look like an idiot while doing so.

"We're here." Damon said in a slightly sing song voice.

Elena looked around at her surroundings. They were out in the middle of a forest. It took her breath away. There were tall ever green trees all around, and the leaves in the other trees slightly bruslted with the wind. Elena looked at the ground. The grass was turning brown, but it was green for the most part, with orangle, yellow and the ocassional read leaf decorating the ground. It was beautiful. Simply beautiful. There was no other way to describe it. The more Elena looked at the forrest, the more the word beautiful became an understatment.

"Where are we?" Elena asked, in awe. She continued to look around her.

"Close to the border between Illinois and Kentuky. We're in a pretty secluded area. You'll be safe here, for now." Damon responded, intrigued by the way Elena looked at the forest.

Elena chose to ignore the last bit of Damon's sentence. "Its beautiful." She continued to look around, than realized she had only seen tree's, not any form of shelter. "Where's the 'hide out'"? Elena asked, using air quotes.

"Follow me." Damon said as he just finished closing the trunk to his car from getting Elena's duffle bag. He slung it over his shoulder, and handed her the beg of her bedding.

They walked for five minutes, Elena ooing and awing as she looked around, amazed. Its been forever since she had been in a forest with such intense beauty. Once they reached the hideout, Elena gasped.

"Oh my gosh," Elena starred at what she was seeing, taking it all in. "Its beautiful."

What stood before them was a medium sized, two story cottage. It had a simple triangular roof, four windows in the front (two on the bottom, two on the top), and it was all mahogany. Elena loved it.

"Wait, isn't it a little big for it to be a hide out?"

"Don't be sterotypical, Elena. Not all hideouts are small." Damon paused. "Well, don't just stand there, go inside!"

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Bonnie walked up to the front porch that was connected to a small, white house. It was simple. It was enough to stay off the radar. The neighborhood was peaceful and beautiful, complete with a park and trees surrounding the area. Bonnie looked down at the small sheet of paper in her hand before knocking on the door. Yup, this was the place. No turning back now. She raised her hand and knocked on the door. While waiting, she took a look around her. The area was peaceful and beautiful. Not something you expected for a powerful witch to leave in.

"Hello," A person opened the door part way, only enough to reveal half of their face. "Bonnie?" Once figuring she was safe, Lucy opened the door to reveal all of her body.

"Hey," Bonnie said, smiling. "I need your help."

"Is everything alright?" Lucy asked, concern evident on her face.

"No. Its Klaus." Bonnie said, her voice soft.

"What have you gotten yourself into? And how did you even find me?" Lucy's polite demeanor disappeared as soon as she heard any mention of Klaus.

"He's after my friend, and I used the locator spell. Since we're related and both have a spuernatural connection, it worked." Bonnie explained, silently hoping it wasn't a mistake to come all the way to Richmond for Lucy.

"Damn, I knew that awful energy didn't come from nothing this morning. And what do you expect me to do about it? I told you, I want nothing to do with vampire's. I'm sick of being controlled by them." Lucy began to slam the door on Bonnie.

"Please," began Bonnie as she put her hand on the door way and used all of her physical strength to keep the door open. Lucy was strong. "I'm only asking for this one thing. Elena is my best friend, and she needs my help. And I'm not strong enough to help her on my own."

"What do you want me to do? Figure out a death spell? That would take many more witch's and alot of strength. It would kill us!" Lucy raised her voice.

"No, I'm not asking that of you. Not at all. But what I am asking is that you help me. How? I don't know. But I need to figure out something, and I need to fast. Will you please help me?" Bonnie stopped waiting for a response from Lucy. When she didn't get one, she continued. "Please. She's my best friend. And I don't know what I would do if I ever lost her."

Lucy thought for a second. "Follow me." Lucy invited Bonnie into her house, and motioned her towards the kitchen. "Okay, lets get started."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Muahaha! What do you think will happen next? What will Lucy and Bonnie do? Rate and Review!**


	3. Bad and Good News

**Bad News.**

**(I'm probably going to delete this story off of Fanfic in the next 24 hours. So, I thought I owed you guys fair warning.)**

**Authors note.**

**Hey guys. I thought I owed an explaination to those who have read this story on why there haven't been any updates to this story. I'm quitting it.  
I dont think I want anyone to work on it. I may or may not (most likely may not) continue this in the future, but I just want to leave that window open.  
I would really like to thank those of you who read this story. It means alot to me.  
I have another fanfic idea right now, but not for Vampire Diaries. Its for Flashpoint, you know, that super cool awesome Canadian show? :P **

**I digress. School has been kinda busy lately, and whenever I have a moment, I like to excercise. And sadley, I have had no inspiration for this story lately.  
I had an idea in my head for this story, but the show has moved on past the point at which I started this story (1 or 2 episodes before Stefan got stuck in the tomb with Katherine) and  
I liked where the show was going better. **

**Good News.**

**I do have a fanfic in mind, as I mentioned above. And maybe a few one-shots that I would like to write.  
But if I do write a fanfic, it would be slow going. :( **

**Anyways, I love love love you all. Thank you for taking your time to read this choppy explaination. I appreciate it :).**

**TTyL. **

**Twistedboulevard. **


End file.
